The True Savior
by Gumi-Fishy
Summary: One-Shot. Sonic remembers some touching moments with his brother. He recalls on how Tails has been with him and even...saved his life. A touching moment with Sonic and Tails' brotherly love for each other with Sonic's view-point. Non-Yaoi or Shonen-ai. Just pure brotherly love. WARNING: Gets kinda Dark


**Edited: May 23rd 2015**

**Well here's my one-shot about Sonic and Tails' BROTHERLY love. Also to note I added my own idea of Sonic's past. I really don't like Archie because it's not really the original Sonic, just some American fanmade one not relating to the original series at all. I just like the good ol' Yuji Naka, Sonic Team, and Sega. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Rain drops fell from the dull heavens. Clouds hid our beautiful sun making the day seem dreary. I let my small red shoes guide my way to a small clearing in between the sky-scraper like trees. I moaned due to the deep sorrow within my broken soul. I felt as if I were going to shatter into a million pieces.

Until hope came...

I advanced down the wooded trail hoping to get some rest under a tree. Suddenly, I heard a tiny sob behind a stalk of grass and weeds. At first I thought it was my imagination, but as I ventured near it, the bawls got louder and louder which led my heart become emphatic with sorrow. I quickly pushed aside the vegetation...

And that's when I saw him...

* * *

His eyes were a puffy, red, discoloration. The oceanic, sky blue of his iris' were faded and mournful to glance even a minor peek at. Ragged, yellow fur blanketed his frail body. Pink swatches of torn fur made him appear weak and unstable. He wore clothing on his feet and hands, but they were all mangled and ruptured. Red substances dropped from most of his body while he laid there staring at me with mere terror in his eyes. That look made me feel utterly depressed. He made me reminiscence of my dark, grim past life...

* * *

Horror stricken me back then. My dear parents were tragically murdered by the hands of a mechanical being who, whereas, has no emotion. Belongs to no purity nor impurities, devastation or regret.

Mechanical-beings are just created to follow orders or complete a function of their creator's conception.

They have no conscience of their own abilities.

Right?

* * *

I dreaded my parents lost, and it has been haunting me for years. The screams of terror, bloodshed filled my stricken eyes. Bodies trying to flee by crawling away in a weak, moving structure. I couldn't take it anymore. I glanced out towards the abound of heavens up above one starry night two years previously. I speculated about what, what I really do stand as in this discriminating world, and I couldn't inquire on any possible solutions to my query. I stared at the chilling surface of the ground beneath. Two feet away, I found an astounding blade in superb condition. As I leveled the sharp blade towards my left hand, I smiled in a delusional fashion. The steel exterior of the small knife glimmered in the stars as if it were a jeweled scepter. '_This is the end__'_ I thought as I closed in on my pulse. I sighed thinking this was the only way to ever have a contented attitude again. I made one 'final' look towards the blissful, starry heavens.

What happened next was a miracle...

* * *

A beam of cosmic energy shone through the night sky. I was astonished as it raced across the midnight covered sky, finally diminishing out of sight's view-point. That's when I felt something unusual, abnormal to any other being. A feeling that replied:

_'Don't leave just yet!'_

I checked the area up and down.

No one...

I 'realized' that it was just my imaginative conscience, but the voices words replied again:

_'Don't leave just yet!'_

Was I going psychologically insane? Maybe, just maybe the voice revealed something to me,

Maybe I do have purpose in life. I then reasoned with myself that life isn't just a game of life and revelations.

It's about key factors that you do while you can.

Like maybe...

Love?

I threw the blade aside, and simpered toward the cosmos.

* * *

I reached out my rough hands toward his insubstantial clothed fingers. He casually, but steadily raised his fingers in to my palm. As he nonchalantly lifted his bruised image, I coaxed him saying,

"It's going to be okay."

* * *

Name: Miles Prower

Species: Fox

Sex: Male

Fur Color: Yellow and White

Iris: Cerulean

Age: 4

Attributes: 2 tails, denoting whether or not a mutated specimen of fox origin. Battered body.

Personality: Petrified, Shy

These things made up the puzzle that completed the boy when I first met him. Though I was only 4 years senior of him, I knew what the harsh, deteriorating, tragedies this world has stricken upon it's diverse inhabitants. His mind was filled with only questions seeking answers. It kind of reminded me of my own self. Since then I helped him cope with the dreads of life, and bought him toward a more cheerful point of view. (I even gave him a nickname!) And when he improved in his therapeutic segment of teachings, he told me something that changed **our** lives:

"I want to cherish and save life Sonic! I-I want to make people happy."

* * *

I defeated the evil Doctor Ivo Robotnick (A.K.A Eggman) once, but I soon acknowledged that his mechanisms would only intensify in strength next time we meet. Tails wanted to aid me in the mission towards the eradication of Eggman's empire, and as I thought about it, he could become a great sidekick. He can fly by propelling his tails in 360° motion, great combat strength for a 5 year old, is very intelligent, and a superb mechanic and scientist.

In my mental mind I knew,

We were going to be great companions.

* * *

Ever since our first defeat of Eggman, me and Tails bonded closer toward each other. It was difficult to defeat the evil genius, but we resided as an obstinate figure and won the harsh and hazardous trek of the assassination of this "new" empire. But alas, due to Eggman's escape, we knew more destructive terror would rain upon our dear planet.

And so it has...

* * *

Years pass in our cryptic world. Tails and I have matured abundantly, not only in skill, but in our relationship. We used to be just friends, but now were brothers. Over time we had our altercations, dilemmas, and break-downs, but we always remained in union faithfully...

Like two peas in a pod.

Without him I would be nowhere, as if I were lost astray in an abyss of nothingness. We both need each other, without one were insignificant. I know I might sound sentimental, but all these mementos and inner-thoughts soften my scarred figurative heart. I recall back when we always used to go down-town to go buy a _bento box_ or relax with much tranquility at the park while devouring chili dogs. We always hung out with our other friends too and we even had very memorable moments with them too, but ours were special. Our bond could never break mentally or physically because we knew,

We were destined for each other.

* * *

My sneakers were shining in radiant rays of our luminous sun. We were sitting on the ledge of a cliff while our shoes dangled in the distance. Together we glared at the blue oasis of the heavens up high as cotton-like clouds drifted across the sky. I smirked at him while he looked to the empyrean (heavens;sky) above which matched his iris' shade. Waving my feet around, I was contemplating my next battle with my enemy, Eggman. The last battle I had, I messed up badly. The whole entire city got destroyed because I was trying to 'go fast' instead of think! If I would of just thought for a moment, this wouldn't of happened. Then Eggman had to nerve to escape again! I couldn't let anyone die! This one I had to do alone to prevent anymore casualties. Getting up, I began to think on my attack against Eggman.

"What are you going Sonic?" The young fox had queried.

"I'm going to get Eggman for what he had done," I replied with fury in my eyes.

Jumping on his feet he came towards me.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's do this!" Anticipation was evident in Tails' voice.

"No Tails! I'm doing this alone, I can't afford for anyone to get hurt anymore!" I stated firmly while raising my hand to a halt.

"But Sonic I-"

"No Tails. I can't let you get hurt. That would kill me!"

Walking forward I began to raise my pace until I felt something.

A somehow soothing hand.

"**_Don't leave just yet!_** Your my best friend, no, my **brother **Sonic. No matter what happens Sonic, I'll always be there standing by your side whatever situation. I don't care if I die Sonic, you meant a lot to me ever since you found me in the woods that day. Death can never separate brothers!" Tails smiled.

With my eyes wide open, I recalled that voice I heard years back,

It sounded like...Tails' voice.

He-he helped save my own life... and all that time...

he was always with me somehow.

Astonishingly, tears began to form. Remembering these exquisite mementos made my heart jump. I jumped toward the yellow carnivore and embraced him in a hug.

"Sonic?! What are you-" Asked the surprised fox.

"Thank-you Tails, your a true hero and brother..."

We sat there while I held a mellow smile on my lips and a confused look on his face.

Together, in an odd way, we could conquer anything.

**THE END**

* * *

**WOW. That last summary was dumb. I regret that...**

**Anyways I updated this story some years after I first made it (I think it was added 2 years ago but I made it way before that date. I remember I wrote it when I was like 9 and then typed it when I was 10 and published it a year or two after.) This story had many mistakes and a lot of errors. To add, many things didn't make sense either. So I hope you enjoy this revised version and always remember that you will always have someone close to you. Whether you don't know them now or it seems like no one needs you, somewhere, someone will always care.**

**(A Bento Box is a compacted meal put in in an organized fasion inside a box.) (Japanese)**

**Chao! OH WAIT!**

**EAT LOLLIPOPS AND GUMDROPS!**

**Wow I'm stupid...**


End file.
